warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosecloud
Rosecloud is a cream she-cat with flecks on her legs and ears, and on her back, she is sleek furred, and has amberish green eyes. The Silver Moon Rosekit is a tiny little cream she-kit born to Petalwing and Voletooth of WindClan, along with Frogkit and Sagekit, her brothers. Marshpaw is having a fit after Lakepaw tells her that he'd only like them to stay friends, rather than lovers, Flamestar advises that she goes to see Rosekit, Frogkit and Sagekit, indirectly. She is next seen when Petalwing is scolding them all for being hungry and complaining to her about it. Petalwing says they can get fresh-kill after her ceremony. Rosekit immediately bounces with excitement. So then, she is made an apprentice by Archstar, and her mentor is Windleap, Marshpaw's mother. Skyshine tells Marshpaw and Cherrypaw they're going to have to help training the new apprentices, yet again, indirectly meaning Brightpaw, Rosepaw, Sagepaw, and Frogpaw. When they arrived at the training grounds, Frogpaw was quietly standing along his sister, Rosepaw, who couldn't stay still for at-least a minute. Sagepaw wanted to fight and Rosepaw agrees with him. Then Marshpaw fights Rosepaw, to which she was mentioned to have tried some new moves on her such as 'grabbing her by the paw' and 'jumped on her back to get her down.' Rosepaw then loses the fight, obviously because Marshpaw has experience, Skyshine tells Rosepaw she done well with trying to grip on. Then Swiftpetal, Cherrypaw's mentor dismisses Marshpaw and Cherrypaw so she can teach the new apprentices some battle moves. It was mentioned Rosepaw, Sagepaw and Frogpaw took over most of the apprentice duties purely because Marshpaw and Cherrypaw were at the end of their apprenticehood, and Rosepaw and her littermates were still very young. Later, as Marshpaw was eating fresh kill, pretty late at night, Rosepaw and Frogpaw tumble out of a bush behind her. Rosepaw hisses at Frogpaw that "he shouldn't of done that, because now she can see us!" It is unknown why Rosepaw was spying with Frogpaw on Marshpaw in the first place. Marshpaw bounces back, but Frogpaw and Rosepaw apologise. Marshpaw laughs and says it is alright because she was being boring and doing nothing special, anyways. Rosepaw arches her back proudly, and Marshpaw rests her tail-tip on her shoulder. Rosepaw smiles in return, and she then goes on about Skyshine and Dapplestream having kits... WIP The Afterglow Of The Sun She is now meeting with Graybird of ThunderClan, and is expecting his kits, Frogwhisker feels infuriated but tries to calm down after it. She later gives birth to Nightkit and Blizzardkit towards the end. The Glaze Of Stars It is revealed to the whole clan by Reedfern that she met Graybird over the border and had his kits. Archstar punishes her saying that she will be getting out the nursery late after what she has done. She is not exiled, thankfully for her. Later, she moves out the nursery because her kits become apprentices. Her body is found after the fire in the camp, it is clarified she inhaled too much smoke. Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:Warrior Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:The Legacy Saga